A Whiskey Lullabye
by afterglow745
Summary: Lily and James are just friends, but when a tradegy occurs, will it bring them together? Rated PG-13 for implied suicide. One- shot


_Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. I wish! otherwise, I'd have the 6th book out already, and Sirius wouldn't be dead! ::sob:: And the song "A Whiskey Lullaby" belongs to Brad Paisley. Thank you, and now on to the show!_

"A Whiskey Lullabye" 

Lily ran as fast as she could towards the lake; tears streaming down her face. She wanted, needed to get away. She had just been told the news. Ali, her best friend, had committed suicide. Lily wanted to jump into that lake, and drown away her pain, and her life. As she waded into the icy water, she didn't know that there was someone right behind her.

He was running, running, to the one place he knew was safe. James had found out moments before, and nothing could stop him. His best friend, Nick, had taken his own life. Now entering the bone-chilling lake that would end his sorrows, he noticed he wasn't alone.

She turned to see who was trying to stop her. It was Potter. Ali and his best friend, had been dating. Lily recalled the horrific moment clearly. Nick had walked in on Ali, who was under the imperious curse; and Snape had been forcing her to kiss him. Nick mistook the event to having been on Ali's own accord, and promptly dumped her. James and Lily hadn't really become friends; and actually it was quite the opposite. But they forced themselves to be civil on their friends behalves. However, almost as if she'd read his mind, she found that he was there to do the same thing as she.

**She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette.**

**She broke his heart; he spent his whole life tryin' to forget**

**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time,**

**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,**

**Until the night:**

**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.**

**And finally drank away her memory.**

**Life is short, but this time it was bigger**

**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.**

**We found him with his face down in the pillow,**

**With a note that said, "I'll love her 'till I die."**

**And when we buried him beneath the willow,**

**The angels sang a whiskey lullabye.**

**La la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la.**

He knew instantly what she was here to do, and he didn't want her to. Judging by her reaction at the sight of him told him she knew why he was here, too. Now she was moving back out of the lake, towards him. With tears still pouring down her cheeks, she gently shook her head.

**The room was full; but nobody knew how much she blamed herself.**

**For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath.**

**She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time.**

**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind,**

**Until the night:**

**She put that bottle to her head, and pulled the trigger.**

**And finally drank away his memory.**

**Life is short, but this time it was bigger**

**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees.**

**We found her with her face down in the pillow,**

**Clingin' to his picture for dear life.**

**We laid her next to him beneath the willow,**

**While the angels sang a whiskey lullabye.**

**La la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la.**

She couldn't explain it if she tried, as she turned around to him. She didn't want him to go; much as she tried to hate him, she couldn't. As she came up next to him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to shore. he then let go and turned to head back in, but she took his hand back in hers, and refused to let him go.

**La la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la.**

He held her in his arms, as they cried and struggled against the cold. And when she lifted her head form off his chest, she whispered a simple "Thank you," in his ear. He nodded, and said a "Thank you," in return. For he had saved her and she had saved him, and now they both knew that they'd never be content without the other in their lives. They would, he thought as he leaned in to softly kiss her on the lips, remain the best of friends until they died. Understanding each other had brought them closer, and together they sang a whiskey lullabye.

**La la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la.**

**The angels sang a whiskey lullabye.**

**The End**

Thanks! I know this isn't the greatest, but it's my first fic I've written, and I'd appreciate some feedback! Lots of Luv, Anniebelle! Oh, and check out my other fic, Changing Her Mind, which is a lot better than this! I promise!


End file.
